


Magical Makeup!

by Traumatized_Reader



Category: Elsword (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Dimensional Magic, Doting Father, F/M, Hisashi is not a bastard, How to tag y'all?, M/M, Magic, Magical Boy, Physical Magic, Possibly demon invasion in the future, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Smashing enemies with sparkly weapon, tags may change in the future tho, title and the story may or may not connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatized_Reader/pseuds/Traumatized_Reader
Summary: When Izuku told that he is quirkless it felt like his world is shattering but when his father (real father, NOT dadmight) come home that's when the mayhem started. Could Izuku handle the dimensional magic or will he ends up in a black hole?(Crossover with MMORPG Elsword)





	1. Hero? Hell Yea!

“I’m sorry Midoriya-san but your son is quirkless.”

            The doctor curt and no-nonsense voice echoing around the small quirk clinic room. The room is filled with colourful picture of human anatomy and possibilities of many quirks from minor to major quirk, but the room is all but colourful to Izuku. The world around him suddenly turned to monochrome after the doctor stated that he is, in fact a quirkless. Since he doesn’t want to inconvenience anyone if he suddenly break down in front of them, He just put on a best smile he has.

            Midoriya Inko’s heart broke seeing the fake smile that Izuku shows to her, but it won’t do anything if she cry here. Quietly thanking the doctor for his service Inko immediately pulled Izuku towards their home, it is located only seven blocks from the quirk clinic. Their house is only a medium sized family apartment. Inko who married to Hisashi Midoriya at a young age of 19 can only do so much to buy a proper home. Her husband worked as an archaeologist despite his quirk that allowed him to become a hero or other job with steady income, but he just said that he doesn’t really like hero business that much since it looks way too dangerous even for him. He also said that he doesn’t want to expose their family to danger. Inko is really blessed by her wonderful husband attention to their little family but also said to him that it’s okay if he wants to become a hero. At that time her husband only kissed her forehead and said that archaeologist is his calling.

            Now back to her little green bean, Izuku. After arriving to their apartment Izuku quietly strolled to the computer room and Inko help her 4 years old son to the chair and put his favorite videos of All Might, an old video around five years ago. Her Izuku already watch that video for like a million time already.

“Mom, will I ever be... ever be... a hero?”

            It shatters her heart to see her cheerful Izuku face filled with fat globs of tears. The tears and snot running down freely to his face, he just let out a quiet sniffle. When Inko opened her mouth to say that her son could be a hero the door opened loudly.

“Inko-chan, Izu-chan~... I’m home~”

            Deep baritone voice travelled across the room, a man that looks like a foreigner walked across to the computer room. The man that looks like a college student was actually a 26 years old man. He have black hair with a freckle across his face that come down to his neck adorned with sharp nose and sea-foam iris. His face is devoid from any moustache or beard but if one looks closely they can see a stubble around his jaws. A tall body around 180 cm dwarfing Inko that only 163 cm in her height. He wears faded jeans, a simple navy polo and a leather boots. He also carries a big and bulky bag that filled to the brim with stuff. His looks was an anomaly since he doesn’t looks like Japanese or a foreigner. It’s because his mom is half Scottish and his father is full-blooded Japanese. People tend to mistake him as a young college student given by his carefree attitude and looks. This man is Midoriya Hisashi, the husband of Midoriya Inko and the father of Midoriya Izuku and the most uhh... hip archaeologist, or so he says.

“Honey, where are y-...”

            His voice stopped short and his brighter-than-the-sun smile faded into a frown because of the scene in front of him. His dear honey, lovey dovey, the sun in his life, the angel that was sent by- you get the point, his dearest wife hugging their clearly distressed son.

“What is happening...?” Hisashi asked with a worried tone laced his voice.

“Well, Izuku just got checked up to the quirk clinic...” Inko then proceed to tell her husband about the earlier event.

            A deep frown marred his youthful face as if he was mad, he isn’t. Taking deep breath he walked to where Izuku sit and proceed to messed his head with series of pats. Then he says to Izuku in firm and sure voice.

            “Yes Izuku, Yes you can be a hero.” He said that and his hand that patting his son’s hair roughly turn into soft loving pets.

            “Really dad?” Izuku’s voice is full of hopes and innocent round eyes with sparkling green jades reflecting back Hisashi figure.

“Yes, but...” Izuku tenses at the word but.

            “But you must give your all and work as hard as possible in the future.” Hisashi presented the truth to Izuku not to turn his dreams away but to make Izuku more determined.

            “Sure, you can’t bring down a building or saving a lot of people with just a flick of a finger, but that’s okay... why? Because you are your own hero. A hero that rellies to their wits.”

             Hisashi know about his son’s obsession with heroes since his drawing book was filled about various hero and simple phrases about their strength and weaknesses and it was written with crayon to boot. He also noted that Izuku was quick to understand much faster than his peer.

“My wits?” Izuku tilts his head at the new words.

            “Yes, your wits or intelligence... Listen son. A hero isn’t just consists of people who just can smash building to dust. A hero is someone who can help everyone problem whether it was a small problem such as crossing the road or big problem like giving people a second chance to live. Our world’s filled with them. Teacher, doctor, engineer, artist, musician, magician, even the old lady down the block is a hero.” He said with a serious to joking tone.

“Mrs. Wakayama?” Izuku can’t comprehend at what point that the scary granny can be classified as a hero.

“Yes, she’s a hero to local animals around here.” Then proceed to tell Izuku that without her help, the animals might be in danger when winter arrived.

            Just then Inko voice rang across the hall, she just started to make dinner after noticing that Hisashi was giving a father and son talk. She made three bowl of katsudon to cheer up Izuku and to welcome his husband.

“Anata, Izuku... Dinner’s ready. Come here before I drag you from there myself.” She said in joking tone.

By no means that her quirk is weak, sure it was just a minor telekinetic quirk but if she is capable to pull a car by herself then she can definitely pull two human beings with ease. Although, the car pulling is just one time thing and Inko swears to never do that again. The backlash is not worth it at all.

Her boys quickly come to the dining room one both of them are smiling wide after seeing the dinner that’s laid on the table.

“Izu-chan... after dinner lets check my spoils from my last work okay?” Hisashi said with mouth full of rice and got reprimanded by Inko’s pinch.

“Okay” Izuku simply replied with a happy smile painted on his freckled cheeks


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku awakens his spatial awareness and Aisha Landar stranded in Musutafu after an experiment gone wrong.

“Now, this is a dream catcher. It’s used to catch bad dreams.” Hisashi said while showing the dream catch. It was a beautiful thing. The net of the catcher was well made with blue in color while the round frame in ivory color made it looks elegant and pleasing to the eyes. The feather that surrounds the frame was in gradation of deep brown to light white. The feather originated from an eagle.

            Hisashi handed down the dream catcher to Inko while saying that she must have many bad dreams while he is absent. Inko replied by kissing her husband cheeks and sauntered to their bedroom to set up the dream catcher.

            Hisashi then turn to Izuku who’s touching all sort of things from Hisashi backpack such as, masks, cooking utensils, several books, etc. Hisashi and Inko, after coming back from their room with tea for both of them, just watch their son doing all of that with fond eyes.

“Wow, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan look at this...” Izuku said seemingly very interested at what he was holding.

            A circular round thing with a cross on the middle of the circle and a stone embedded on the center of the cross. The thing was glowing with silver hue, it also vibrate almost looks like it was alive. Hisashi and Inko becoming very alarmed at what just happened. Hisashi immediately contact his friend to ask what the thing is and how did it ended up in his backpack.

            “Yooo, Maki here...” a lazy male voice greeted Hisashi. It was Maki Setagawa, Hisashi co-worker, best friend, and the ultimate prankster a.k.a a headache.

            “If you are calling me then you must found the Moonstone huh?” there was a loud voice on the other line, a crash and then nothing. The phone call has ended abruptly.

Almost immediately Hisashi phone ringing again with Maki Setagawa as the caller.

            “Uhh, sorry ‘bout that dude. It’s kinda chaotic on my house right now. I’ll go to your house tomorrow to talk about the Moonstone, don’t worry it wasn’t dangerous at all. Also my companion who knows a lot more about the stone will come to so expect two more persons to come to your house. Say hi to the squirt and shorty for me ‘kay?” and then the line was ended again before Hisashi managed to say anything.

            “Uhh, Inko tomorrow Maki will come and he said that he will bring his friend who knows a lot more about this... thing.” Hisashi said looking to Inko with worry.

            Inko just smiled after knowing that the thing that Izuku held very tightly wasn’t dangerous at all and then she ushered Izuku to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for sleep since it was already 10 p.m. Thankfully, it was Saturday night so Izuku wouldn’t have to go to the kindergarten tomorrow. After making sure that Izuku fell asleep she kissed her son forehead and tuck his blanket tightly, the soft glow of the stone gave a calm vibe that convinced Inko that the stone is indeed harmless.

            Entering their bedroom Inko sees her husband with serious face etched to his face. She asked what’s wrong to him.

            “Nothing really, just worried about tomorrow I guess. I have feeling that tomorrow we’ll have a huge surprise from Maki”

His wife says nothing to it and just stare Hisashi with loving gaze to him.

            “Mmmmhm... well, maybe I should distract you with that.” She said with lustrous voice knowing well what’ll happen next.

            Hisashi just sit there eyebrow raised and a coy smile and mischievous expression painted on his face.

            “Oh really... how are you gonna do that?” Hisashi said with challenge in his deep baritone voice that’s dripping with want. Six month without his wife is an absolute torture to Hisashi.

            Inko just smile and kissed her husband full on the lips and both of them then drown in throes of passion.

NEXT DAY

            Izuku woke up feeling very refreshed and albeit the sad feelings caused by the facts that he’s quirkless, he didn’t feel THAT sad because his dad said that he still can  be a hero although it’s impossible for him to work at the frontline. It’s fine for him as long as he can be a hero.

            The stone in his grasp pulsed lightly and it’s immediately caused Izuku to feel really calm. All of his worries seem just melted away and his mind becoming very clear. Any 4 years old should be scared by the living stone but Izuku only felt safe and calm around the stone. Then he suddenly got the urge to draw.

            Inko prepares a massive brunch enough to feed an army. While Hisashi check the morning news to look for new information. Although Inko almost fell a few times because her legs felt like it was made from jelly, she still managed to laid the brunch on the table and Hisashi knowing this just smirk knowingly.

            A rapt knock on the door grabs their attention and Hisashi opened the front door to greet Maki only to fall down to his behind from a scotch tape on the door.

            “Pfft... you fell for this every time man.” A snort was heard above him and a man around late twenty just looking at him with a shit-eating grin.

            The man was sporting a blue asymmetrical cut he wore a white turtleneck sweater and a ripped jeans while wearing a pair of black sneakers. His face was a sharp angular shape with brown iris in droopy eyes giving him eeternal sleepy looks a mouth that’s always sporting either a smirk or shit-eating grin. He looks a bit shorter than Hisashi maybe around 177 cm or so. His quirk is psychometry which is very valuable to the archaeological community. Many people that had already met him always said that they never thought that the delinquent looking man was an archaeologist.

“Yeah, ha-ha... very funny. Ma-kun” that name calling make Maki twitch a little bit.

            Hisashi knows that Maki hates to be called Ma-kun. He said it was too cute and Maki was anything but cute. Hisashi was the only one who can call Maki like that since Hisashi is the one who gives that pet names.

            Behind his long-time friend is a lady with bright purple hair that is styled into curly twintail, her face seemingly free from any make up with royal purple iris, button shaped nose and small lively red lips. She is wearing simple yellow polo with a white tennis skirt and a pair of ugg boots. There is one eye catching item on her clothes that is a belt with a circular thing on it. The same circular thing just like Izuku has right now. Moonstone was it? If Izuku’s Moonstone was bubble-gum pink then the lady Moonstone is royal purple.

            Is she the one who can understand what moonstone is and why it’s only reacted to Izuku? Hisashi hopes that somebody can explain what happen with the moonstone and Izuku.

            At this point the lady only stares intently towards his house particularly to the hall that leads to Izuku room. He wants to ask why she did that but a scream from Inko cut that train of thoughts immediately.

Hisashi immediately rush to the house followed by Maki and the mysterious lady.

            “Honey, what happened.....” All worry immediately vanish from his mind replaced by the feelings of bewilderment.

            Izuku’s room is filled by paper on the floor said paper are filled by diagram upon diagram of mathematical equation. Apparently the paper isn’t enough and now Izuku is drawing on the wall about some sort of an equation. Hisashi also heard his son mutter something about dimension, time and space.

            “Ah, Euclidean equation about wormholes, and also the explanation on how it happens. Fantastic!” The lady in polo suddenly said that with excited tone. The first Hisashi heard her voice is just like those hero idol he sees on TV, cheerful and energetic. Vastly different from Inko’s voice which is soothing.

“Um... Excuse me, but who are you?” Inko said cautiously after she sees the lady that’s barging suddenly to her house.

            She already know her husband’s best friend like to do that so she really didn’t really mind anymore, but a stranger entering her house like that is really setting her stranger danger alarm to the max.

            “Oh... where is my manner. I’m just excited that in this dimension there’s someone like me. I’m Aisha Landar, a Dimension Witch that got stranded here from magical experiment mishap.”

What.


	3. Spatial Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power up!

What.

That word is hanging in the mind of two confused adults because they just heard from this purple haired lady that she is a witch that come from another dimension. There’s so much thing in just one sentence that make them feel that a headache is coming in full force.

“i’m sorry, Landar-san was  it? but did I just heard that you’re a witch?” Inko ask warily and receive an energetic nod.

“As in a witch that dabbles with magic, curse and potions?” the lady seemed to be thinking about that questions before answering.

“Yes, I practice magic but i don’t dwelve in curses or potions.” she answere like it was just an everyday questions.

“Explain this... everything.” Hisashi feels bewildered and distressed while waving his arm in grand gesture that sign well, everything.

“Well you hears all the commotions yesterday on my house right?” A nod from hisashi sated that he’s indeed remember yesterday events.

“It is at that time that a portal appeared on my house and she crash landed on my house.” Maki explained with a blank face.

“So how are you managed to get here Landar-san?” Hisashi asked Aisha, unsure from Maki explanation.

“Well, I got here because my friend from my homeland disturbed me in my experiment.” Aisha explain it without further explanation as if she was remembering something.

**Flashback**

“Now, if I just concentrate this mana on this section...” Aisha mutters with unknown language

“YOOO... WITCH! THE FUCKING FOOD IS HERE!” Elsword slammed the door with so much forces that it became a little unhinged.

At that same time Aisha concentration broke and so is her magic circle. Everything started to go downhill from there. A blast of pink and the space in front of Aisha cracked and started to suck everything in it icluding herself.

“E-eh... wh-... ELSWORD YOU SHIT, IMMA GONNA KI---...” Aisha can’t complete her violent tirade to the horrified Infinity Sword because she was there no more. The cracked space closed with a whoop while sending Aisha to gods know where.

“Nice going you shit,” drawled a familiar voice. Elsword identifies it as Add, the Diabolic Esper.

“Fuck, Rena is going to kill me.” Pale faced Elsword just stood there not knowing what to do.

**End flashback**

“I’m so going to tear him to pieces when i get back.” Aisha mutters violently that makes three nearby adult very concerned. Realizing her words she immediately put her best civilized face.

“Ah... pardon me, I just remebered the one who causes the accident that’s happening to me right now.” She smiles but those smile really signing that something painful is going to happen to someone.

The foiur of them are seated on the small but homey living room. Aisha and Maki are seated across Midoriyas couple and their son. A steaming cup of green teas are served with a plate of choco-vanilla cookies.

“So... Landar-san can you explain to us what happened to Izuku?” Inko ask worriedly over her son weird condition.

“Well, as I have said before, he is a spatial magic user just like me. That means he can manipulate space around him as he likes using mana around us.” Aisha happily explain it to them while waiting eagerly for one of them to ask.

“Mana? Do you mean those energies that mage uses before releasing a spell?” Hisashi ask with curious tone.

Aisha lit up with those answer since didn’t know that somebody catch on really quickly.

“Yes, it was a source of energy for every being that can use magics. How did you know this Hisashi-nim?”

“Well, I read a lot of fantasy novel when I was young so...” Hisashi voice trailed off an implications that he doesn’t need to explain further.

“Right, as I said that Izuku has magical power not quirk because magical power doesn’t need a mere toe joint to exist.” Aisha scoffed at the tought that a mere joints will determined someone fates in the future, she was horrified after learned what happened to the 20 percent of quirkless people. Even the magicless people in Elrios didn’t receive such discriminations.

“How can us believe that you or Izuku have a power called magic?” Hisashi still suspicious to the lady that spouted magic exist out of nowhere.

“You live with many people that have weird abilities yet you can’t believe magic?” Aisha said with incredulous tone.

With a flick of her wrist a pink oval shaped portal appeared in vicinity. The portal hovered on the table silently. The size of the portal is only around maybe five stack of apples.

Aisha explained that she created a blackhole seeing that the adults around her tenses at the word blackhole she quickly said that this blackhole is harmless since it will not suck everything around it since she already enchanted it not to.

Izuku is a curious kid about everything that happened around him. He’ll ask everything with detail even if he didn’t understand the term. Hisashi have no problem answering Izuku question everytime he ask about his expedition item but to Inko sometimes it was a nightmare.

So imagine a very curious kid with a spatial magical power shown a product from the said magic. Izuku without a moment of hesitation put his whole hand into the portal. The result were immediate.

Inko screamed very loud then becoming very traumatized, Hisashi immediately pulled his son with a tight grip and checked Izuku’s hand to make sure that nothing is missing because for fuck sake it was a freaking blackhole. Maki just sat there with blank face not processing what happened while the resident magcal being, Aisha jut look at the entire scene with an amusement decorated her face.

“See, this is what i meant the same as me. If it was another human they might be spaghetified by the blackhole.” Without a beat Aisha explained it as if it was an everyday occurence.

“You said that it was harmless.” Hisashi deadpan and twitching eyes said everything about his current mood.

Inko clearly shaken by the incident just sat there and cuddling Izuku while also scolding him.

“Hey, it’s not hundred percent harmless. It’s harmless if there’s no one touching it. Izuku is a special case because his whole body is wrapped with spatial magic aura that prevents him to be spaghetified by the blackhole. Just like when you wear a fire resistant gloves.”

“Now, since i’m here... I might as well teach him how to make his magical staff, meditation and teleportation.It’s the basic of every mage anyway.” Aisha dropped this bomb non-chalantly.

The adults just sit there after a lot of rollercoaster of emotion. With every word said from the witch they just keep widening their eyes and ended with slack jawed expression.

“Do you know any empty field that is infrequently used? Hmm? What’s with your expression?” Aisha said in bemusement to what happened in front of her.

Hisashi just sat there with faraway look etched on his eyes, Inko just stared back and forth between Aisha and Izuku, while Maki mumbling the word why over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter everyone, thank you for all of you that has been reading my work. I would love to have a constructive criticism and read an evaluation of this fic and what i need to correct and develop. Once again your criticism are greatly appreciated.


	4. Magical Mentoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finally got a training to be one step closer to become an amazing magical boy

The empty field that’s located on the outskirt of Musutafu flared in bright purple light and a magic circle appeared on the ground before three people emerged from there. Aisha, Hisashi and Izuku are the one who emerged from there.

“Dad, why mom can’t come with us?” Said Izuku curiously as to why his pale faced mother can’t come after seeing a magic circle carved on their living room floor. It was so cool for him.

“Well, mom said that she needs to prepare dinner” _or to lay down to absorb all of this mumbo jumbo_ Hisashi didn’t voiced his real thought as to not make Izuku worried. His son personality of over worried is just carbon copy of Inko.

Aisha looking around the field befor picking up a piece of stick and handed them down to Izuku. The four year old only looked in confusion and before he managed to ask why he was handed down a piece of stick, Aisha only put her index finger to her lips as a signal.

Aisha silently stretch her hand palm facing downward and a soft purplish light appear and from there a long thin light conjured before the end taking shape of a heart and a wing then the light exploded in million of magical shards revealing a staff. At the end of the staff there is a little five pointed star while the head of the staff is a big pink heart with white rim and on lower side of the heart that connected to the staff is a floating wings. The staff emit a powerful otherworldly energy that even Hisashi can feel.

“just like I tought, the magic power in this dimension is denser than Elrios.” The witch said while looking to the foreign sky above her. “I wonder if it is happened because this power is unknown...” She whispered. No longer she looks like a cheerfull Onee-san but more like his father when he come back from difficult expedition. Loneliness and sorrow etched on her face. Izuku being much more sensitive to magic power that’s already exposed to him, feels that her magic power are trembling and fluctuating rapidly.

“Please don’t be sad.” Izuku tugged her hand gently for her attention.

“I’m sorry, I just got a bit of homesickness” Faintly she smiled and even though it was a small smile Izuku felt relieve.

“What is your friends look like ?” Izuku ask hoping to distract her.

Aisha smiled widen and tell Izuku everything about their latest crazy adventure on Elrios.

Izuku now knows about Rena, A motherly elf that is on a mission sent by her elder she act as a decision maker in their group. Often nags to other member to behave.

Then there is Raven, a half-human half-robot dad birb that often dotted on them in his own way. Always making terrible dad jokes with stoic face.

Eve is a robotic Queen, _it is called Nasod there Izuku,_ that they found buried deep in underground who tags along with them in hope to revives her kingdom once again.

Prince Seiker is the Prince that brought humongous canon to protect his comrades. His alchemical prowess is second to none, he’s able to create deadly missile to attack from afar.

Ara Haan is a martial artist from the east. Although she is graceful in battlefield while wielding her devastating spears, she’s also very clumsy outside of them often tripped by her own legs.

Add is one of the most asocial member, not to mention that he is a mad scientist he stood in gray line of justice. Folowing them just because of his interest to Queen of Nasods, Eve.

Elesis is one of the strongest sword woman in the continent able to command her own Army. People often called her the Red Knight because of her burning spirits and potent fire mgaic.

Lu was once the ruler of the demon realm but somebody betrayed her and with her trusty servant, Ciel a normal human that was given a contract to become Lu’s servant and gaining power. Lu wants to complete her revenge and ascend once again to become the ruler of demon realms.

Rose is a gunner from another dimension that is on a mission from her princess to fix the El because unstable El causing a disruption in her own realm. She’s barely around them because of her aloofness.

Ain is a priest from far away, nobody knows anything about him that much and he seems like a secretive person but he has a habit to call every one of them with a nickname that fits with their personality.

Izuku feels very excited when he is hearing all of this all of Ms.Aisha friends have different power that’s unique to one of them. Even though Izuku didn’t know them personally but he feels like he knows them beacuse Ms.Aisha tells each of their adventure vividly. He  knows while they experience grief and fears they also found unlikely camarederie with each other.

Then Izuku noticed something weird, Ms. Aisha said that they are twelve of them but so far she only mentioned ten of them excluding herself of course. Confused he asked this “Ms. Aisha, who is the last member of your group? There are twelve of you but I only heard ten of the so far.” Izuku tilted his head with curious expression.

“Ah yeah, I forgot about that idiot.” Her smile looks tired, actually this idiot that she mention called Elsword a.k.a the leader of the El Search Party. The glue of the group, Ms. Aisha also said that he has this unique aura that makes anyone want to follow him. She also said that he was a reckless idiot who will do anything to protect his friend. Her smile gradually turn into melancholic the further she talks about him. Izuku being a perceptive child immediately put two and two together and he already saw that looks on his mother everytime his father went to expedition for a year long or more. He deducted that Ms. Aisha holds feelings of more than friend to Elsword.

“A-anyway... let’s continue with our practice okay. For starters I will teach you the most essential spell for us magician. This skill will give you mobility in any situation very useful if the place you want to reach is blocked by something. This skill is called teleport.” At the mention of the skill names made Izuku very excited about the prospect of going anywhere he likes at any time. Unconciously he mumbled all of those things and Aisha has to stop him from talking as if she don’t want to destroy his expectations of teleporting.

“Izuku, my teleporting and your teleporting images are severely different. While, it’s true that you can use it anytime you want, this skill can’t move you more than 25 meters at best.” Izuku frowned at those notions then he mumbles about the possibility and advantages of the amall distance of the teleportation. At this Aisha just smile and grab Izuku’s hand before a starlight enveloped both of them and suddenly Izuku sees himself at the very end of the park.

Before Hisashi panicked because his son suddenlt dissapear. Both Izuku and Aisha appear again in front of him. “Please, don’t do that.” Hisashi pleads. This exercise will kill him or Inko will kill him whichever came first he will ended up very dead very soon.

Both Aisha and Izuku just look at each other with amusement dancing in their eyes. Before long Aisha managed to teach Izuku teleportation. Aisha said that Izuku is particularly gifted since he can learned it faster than any magician she knows.

A large yawn broke out from Izuku. Hisashi checks his watch and found that it almost four hours spend in that empty piece of land. It’s almost time for dinner and Inko already prepared her specialty katsudon for their guest. At the mention of Katsudon Izuku cheers.

“Ready to go?” Aisha asked to the duo green ghaired father and son. Hisashi just smiled while izuku enthustiatically nodded.

CRACK

A loud cracking and screeching noise broke the calm atmoshpere of that evening and replace it with uncomfortable and tense one.

Izuku pointed at the sky an the once warm orange skies turn into bloody red with swirling and cracking holes. From there countless unknown being falls down to their area. Aisha looks to that situation in great alarm. She immediately spikes her magic power to lure those creatures, demons, away from the nearby settlement. She cast a protective barrier around the father and son duo.

“Get away from here!!” she shouts urgently while changing her equipment into more battle oriented one.

“What about you, Aisha-nee?” Izuku in reflex hugged his dad tightly while watching his mentor prepping herself.

“I’ll destroy them as much as possible.” She sounds really determined.

She stands in her mefdative state while memorizing her best spell. Izuku dazedly being pulled away by his father.

Unknown to them just several meter away from their place there’s a monster that adorned with spikes all over its body. The monster roars to them, it was spine chilling. Hisashi immediately shield his son’s body to protect him. The vile being struck him with its claws immediately sends Hisashi to the ground Izuku is still on his embrace, protected by him.

_Please, if there is god out there. Please, protect Izuku. Even if it cost my life._ He pleads with a resolution on his heart. A strong wish that a parent would gladly give their life if their children could be saved. After that Hisashi lost his conciousness.

Izuku didn’t what happened, he didn’t know what causing his father to collapse. He feels afraid and terrified while everything is happening.

“Dad... dad? Daddy? DAD?! DAD!!” Izuku shakes his father body back and forth while trying to wiggle his body from under his dad. He starts to panic while everything is happening. Tears started to flow from his green eyes. He looks like a mess.

A roar caught his attention and he takes a look only to see a giant vile being lunged at him. Everything happens in a slow motion when the monster almost grabbed Izuku. His pocket starts to shine brightly. The attack never happened for the monster suddenly disintegrate after touching the mint coloured lights.

Izuku open his eyes and see in front of him is a wand that almost as tall as him. The wand staff is a pure white color, at the end of the staff there is a gliterring point with two mint green circular disk that placed horizontally in a criss-cross style. The head of the wand is a floating dark green in the shape of dodecahedron with another white circular disk but instead of two there is three of them. It looks like a gyroscope that floats on top of the wand.

He didn’t feel afraid about the strange wand that floats in front of him. He feels safe and calm instead. He grabs the wand and he felt a surge of power coursing through him. It was a familliar feeling, afterall it was his power. He took a deep breath and open his eyes.

A fluctuation of magic power immediately attracts nearby monster to him. He however didn’t feel afraid. He chants an ancient tongue that rolls of off him easily. It almost like he was singing.

“O Power of the Forbidden Arts, Heed my call and eliminate those who oppose me.” The voice that came from him sounds like a someone who has lived a several millenia instead of a four years old. He throws his wand like a javelin and it travels to the horde of monster.

“STARLIGHT SHREDDER!” The wand dig the ground before releasing a big wormhole sucking every monster there. Then the big wormhole spits out a string that released another wormhole, 102 wormhole to be exact, and creating a net in the shape of spheres. The attack rips them into pieces leaving nothing behind.

The attack is so big and bright like sun just start to rise, everything around him are relatively unharmed. The neighborhood didn’t suffer a damage at all. The collateral damage only happen when the monster rampaging. Izuku unconciously wished that he only wants to protect everyone thus his magic responds to it. Spared everything even to the tiniest ant.

“Fall back...” Izuku solemn voice rang through the empty street. The wand that embedded deeply into the ground flies back to its owner. Izuku looks to his father and after checking that he is still alive even though his breath are getting shallower, Izuku felt nothing but relief. He can save his dear father.

“Tick tock the clock, a time is a rock, I beseech you to broke. REVERSE!” After that all of the wound on his father body wound up back in time to it’s previous state.

Izuku grips starts to weaken and he starts to sway. The wand is gone and he blearily can hear the sound police siren. Somebody grabs his body from behind.

“A-Ai-isha-nee....” and everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, another chapter. I post my work is at uncertain times. whenever inspiration strike i guess. I'm very sorry about this. anyway, your criticism is greatly appreciated. thank you for reading my work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is my first time writing a story. I hope you like my works and i'm looking for constructive criticism. Thank you for your attention. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
